Persona 666
by Wise Jest
Summary: There are many different people, some have unknown potential. The few who have this potential can defy any fate, and often become heroes if they live long enough. They can save the world with this power. Unfortunately, law and chaos know this and will try to murder all those who can defy them. The world has been saved 665 times before, and it can be saved this time. Might be M soon


Having been moved from a bigger city to an average sized town, Hayato Hikari expected things to be hard. He never expected things to be that hard. It all started with a strange dream. He was in a room. It was closed off, but not. You could walk off on two sides, but there were walls around two sides and a third one high above his head. There were fences preventing one from accidentally falling off on both sides. They were waist high. On closer inspection, Hayato realized he was in what appeared to be a strange platform going up at a mostly shallow angle. He did not think he would fall off unless he stupidly went past the fence. He felt something would not allow him to go past the fence. There was a man with a long nose sitting there. He reminded Hayato of Doctor Frankenstein's assistant, Igor.

"Hello. I know you must be wondering quite a few things right now. I can answer some of the questions that are running through your head. You must be wondering where you are right now." Hayato was surprised, he was thinking exactly that.

"By your expression, you also must be wondering how I know this. This is because I have had the same conversation many times before. To answer your first question, you are in the velvet room. A room between dream and reality. Only those who have signed a contract can enter here repeatedly. You will soon sign the contract." Hayato opened his mouth to ask another question. The long nosed man interrupted him.

"You might be thinking you are asleep, and though you are asleep, you are not dreaming. This place is more real than you understand at this time. You will soon understand." Hayato once again wanted to ask a question, but it was quickly answered by the man. "You also might be wondering what is my name. I am Igor. Now, I need to know your name." Hayato stated his name after a short pause, starting with his last name, Hikari.

"What an interesting name. You will notice some things are strange, but things will be explained quickly. First, your fortune. You don't know it yet, but you have a huge destiny ahead. I have some paper here. What is revealed on it is the opposite person's fate." He looked at the paper.

"You will experience pain like you have never felt before. You look worried, you don't have to be. This always happens to either the person with a great destiny or to a close friend of theirs. Then..." He looked at the paper, and had a mildly confused look. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"You appear to have a cloudy destiny. A destiny unknown makes them alone. You will make friends, but you are unique because you can do things that are unpredictable. This can be good or bad. This could work in favor eventually, but early on people could attempt to abuse your gift. Don't let them and everything will work fine." "There is normally someone else here, but they were unable to show for your first visit. Next time they will be here," Igor said.

"Go forward bravely, but be cautious of those that are unknown." Igor said. Igor and the platform vanished.

"Everyone please be seated and buckle up, we have arrived at our destination," a voice said. Hayato opened his eyes and noticed he was on the plane heading for his new home. He was thinking about the dream he had, trying to remember it. When he couldn't remember he buckled up. The plane landed and exited the plane. He had to explain again why he had 3 shark teeth in his pack. He had them because they use to belong to his friend.

"Take this to remember me by." Hayato smiled at the memory. He could not forget him. "

Hayato?" Hayato's father asked. He looked at his father.

"We have to get to the subway to the next town over. We don't want to miss it." He nodded his head. They went to the subway and got into the train.

After a while they heard "Next stop: Ichimatshi."

"Here's our stop. Ready?" He was ready, he was ready since he got on the plane. They got off and they went to their new home.

_Evening..._

The home has three rooms. One for Hayato, one for his father and one extra for guests.

"Why don't you go to your new room." Hayato nodded his head. Hayato went upstairs and put his things in his room. He did not have a lot he could carry. The items he had with him besides his bag were the shark teeth, some money, and a few pens. The rest would have to be moved up to his room with help. His bed had been delivered before they got there, so it was up in his room already.

He did not like the fact someone else besides family was in his room, but that could not be helped. The next day he starts school at Ichimatshi high school. He opened his suitcase and found his neatly pressed school clothes. He hung it in his small closet. He decided he would need to get some rest. He was extremely tired so he went to bed early.


End file.
